ghost from the past
by jessmarvel13
Summary: Some people have superpowers others have super training or intelligence then there's Arsenic a ex shied lab rat trying to forget her her long and completed past. Her life takes a turn for the worst when shield trys to get her to become a member and unearth some if her secrets even she nearly forgot. rated T for now because of strong language may get a higher rating later (edited)
1. Chapter 1

I am so fucking screwed was my only thought as I was marched through the glass doors.

'Welcome to hell". I mumbled

"What was that?" snapped the agent on my left. a short girl that could been a direct decedent of Frankenstein's monster.

"Nothing."

"I didn't hear you. "spat the guard on my right. Some guy that looked too much like a cheesy movie werewolf to be at comfort. Not that there could ever be anything close to comfort in the situation.

Great _I got kidnaped in the middle of the night by a couple of shield horror movie extras._

"I said it was nothing! Are you guys always friendly or are you just putting the charm on for me?

"only for you sweet heart "

"I'm onward. "

"watch it "

I was just about to tell them to make me when I heard an ice cold female voice standing in the door was in front of us.

"I'll take her from here boys."

 _Of coerce it was her out of all the people it could it be it's her_.

"she wasn't too much trouble I hope?"

 _O, what the fuck._

"Has a bit of a bitchy mouth on her but other than that …."

 _Excuse me! You think that was bitchy?! You haven't met my girlfriend_.

"well I got her now so run along. I'll fix that mouth."

 _I don't think so. nice try though_.

She grabbed my arm tightly and steed me down the hallway away from the guards. we walked in silence for what felt forever then.

"so, what is this time? Cap caught you with Porcelain again?

"Really? he's still pissed off about that?

"He walked in on you guys doing it in her bedroom when you were so post to be babysitting his kids. I think he's going to not let this one go any time soon."

"Come on it wasn't that bad we still had most of are cloths on. "

"Arsenic you have the most fucked up morals of any one I have ever met and I know Tony Stark."

"Of course I do, where do you think he learned his from ."

Natasha looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind.

"For real, how did you get in trouble this time?"

"I have no idea."

"Serially? "

"yep."

"That's a new one even for you. "

"tell me about it."

"well you probably over looked something again. Any stolen files, assertions, rough science experiments?

"nothing."

"Really is that so? you broke up with your little friend then did you. "

"What?! No way in hell! We have been together on and off sine 1946 I'm not diching her just because Steve has really awful timing!

She was about to comment something that would have probably turned the air blue when I took stock of my surroundings. It looked strangely formilluer. _SHIT this couldn't be it after all these years …_

 _Somebody would have shut it down …. After what happened last time … the breach and leak …_

 _The children …o god have… to get out…_

My thoughts were like phrases in a blacked-out file as turned to run, to hell get out of there.

 _That's why Tasha let me talk so much. That's why she was so nice to me she is never ever that nice to normal people much less me. RUN!_

I made it to the end of the hall. that's when ether the black out or Natasha caught up with me. The last thing I say was Tasha's face and that Icey voice

"I have a message from Cap you are under for good this time if you don't talk. "

Then all went dark …

10 months' earlier shield base 13015 undisclosed location somewhere in north western Canada

Hallway 202 near the bookcase at the south side.

"You're sure this is a good idea Nic?"

"Its fine Porc. Nothing bad happened last time now did it. since do you worry so much anyway? I thought you said my apprehension was going to be the death of this relationship."

"since Cap got look out, a big gun and wish for you to have a very painful death."

"really your worried about me dyeing you should know better than anyone that this hell zones most powerful weapons couldn't even come close to killing me much less captain. Ra, Ra USA. "

She cracked a smile at are nick name for cover "farther".

"Come on then let's go before he come and give us a super lecture on justice or some other pathetic crap" she said with a smile on her face as walked towards the old book case at the end of the hall she tuned to look back

"are you coming or not?"

As I ran to catch up a question popped in to my head.

"how long do we have to worry about the look out anyway?"

I said trying to sound like it didn't really matter.

"Till the end of the week then he is going to be back to the states to be with Shannon and the kids."

"you're staying, right?"

"of course, I am why wouldn't …"

Then she caught site of my all too innocent face.

"what are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Arsenic, What the fuck are you thinking?"

"well um you know … I am getting the keys back to my truck back when he leaves and I still do have access to a couple of hideaways.

"safe houses."

"Blame mean for being old fashioned "

"That's not old fashioned that just the most out dated SA slang ever." "This coming from the person who still calls us SAs "

"Shut up"

"Make me."

She gave me a glare that would have melted vibranium

Back to the present Shield office floor 23 room 135

"For god sake turn off the dam light won't ya are you trying to make me go blind? "

"Really Alice you think now is the time for smart remarks? "

"That was not a smart remark the was a simple request and question."

The voice is distorted to the point of unrecognizable and seems to be coming from the walls but all I can see is the celling and the lamp overhead blinding me. Even half blind I can still make out where I am I could be blind and still recognized this place.

"What the fuck did you bring me here for?"

"Now Alice I will be asking the questions if you don't mind it will make things so much easier of both of us."

 _An interrogation really? Didn't they try this already and fail?_

"Ya, right what will you do if I don't answer? you jackasses have already done everything Known to literally anyone under your so-called super pay roll?

"What about your girlfriend? Is she immortal now?"

I couldn't stop the look of fear from spreading across me has as the voice spoke the words

O fucking Christ even shield wouldn't stoop so low she had been working with them for years. Her cover was captain America's daughter for god's sake.

I tried to think of a way out, but in my heart I knew there was none those heart less monsters would have no problem pumping her full of the chemicals that would kill her in an instant "pulling her fail safe." Even all these years later that phrase still ran in my mind like a storm.

"What do you want to know?" My voice trembled.

"Well first Alice why don't you tell me about your husband?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well first Alice why don't you tell me about your husband?"

June 19 1950

"Just marry him already! "squawked Peggy. "It will be the best for the both of you. Given your um, preferences."

"I know. It's just Porcelain."

"you two can still be together, Alice. You just have to make the world think you love him.

This way you can stay with Porcelain and he can stay with whoever he is with at the moment."

"ok, (sigh) when is the wedding?"

"June 14 at the little church by your old house be there by 10 the ceremony will start at 12 and you should stop by Howards place before then. Maria want to help you pick up a dress."

"No need I already have one."

A puzzled look spread a cross Peggy's face

"It's a long story I will tell you later."

Back to the present

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Just the basics, why you got married, how he died, you know the usual."

"We married because it was illegal to be gay and he died because he fell of a bridge during an implication with one of you guys."

"as in a SHILD agent."

"yes. Why do you want to know?"

"That's for us to know Ms. Howllet. Now What can you tell us about project Blond?"


End file.
